


Why Won't Fang Love Me?

by CrossMirror



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, No Plot/Plotless, bad comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: Flirting is a part of Fang's personality, but she doesn't talk to Serah that way. What's Fang's problem? Does she not like Serah, because Serah definitely likes her. Serah gets that sorted right here, right now.





	Why Won't Fang Love Me?

Serah sat next to her sister, with Fang and Vanille across the table, at a restaurant. The women met weekly to spend time together.

Serah went through the same old dance and song.

 

“You know what I like about you? Your outfit, hair, and makeup is always on point,” said Fang to Lightning.

“Thanks.”

“You're looking super cute today,” Fang said to Vanille.

Vanille gushed, “Thank you! I've had such a bad day, and you've made me feel much better.”

Serah internally groaned. They were at the part where Fang complements Lightning, and Lightning feigns stoicism, but likes it. Fang complements Vanille, who always responds positively and they both like it.

“You're dressed well.”

And there, a complement to Serah: distant and neutral, without play, without desire.

 

No matter how much Serah tries to get Fang's attention, whether it be dressing nice or asking her to lunch with just the two of them, there's a wall Serah can't break through.

Fang only treated Serah this way.

 

Lightning said, “I have to use the restroom.”

“Let me come with you,” Vanille walked after Lightning.

This rare opportunity, alone with Fang. 

 

Serah stood and slammed her fist on the table.

“Fang. Do you not like me or something? If you have a problem with me, I need to know, now.”

Fang froze, and stared at her in half-confusion and shock.

Serah stared too; she didn't expect to have an outburst.

Fang shook her head, “No, I like you, we're cool, no problems at all.”

“Then why so distant? I want us to hang out, but you won't do that unless Lightning or Vanille is with me. I want it to be just the two of us sometimes.

“Isn't it obvious? It's wrong.”

“Wrong? Did Lightning threaten you? Fang, I can talk to whoever I want. I want you to pay attention to me, like you do our sisters.”

Fang shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the confrontation.

“You know I can't do that.”

“No, I don't know.”

Fang rubbed her temples.

“I can't believe I have to stay this. Number one, I'm not interested. It's illegal. I'm almost thirty, and you can't be more than fifteen or sixteen. Number two, even if it was legal, it's creepy. Why do you want me to be creepy towards you? Number three, let's say we do like each other. We wouldn't work out. Our age difference is too high. We're in different generations. Is that enough? Do you know now?"

Serah looked at Fang incredulously, “I'm 2X years old.”

“Wot.”

Serah nodded.

This time, Fang stood and slammed the table.

“There’s no way you're three years younger than me! You're a liar. Impossible!”

“Here's the proof!” Serah threw down her ID.

Fang picked it up. She petted the card, pivoted it back and forth, took a single bite, and looked at the card. Her arm shook.

“It's legit!” She returned the ID to its owner.

“Yes, so please pay attention to me. I’ve been coming on to you for a while now, I want to go out with you. It's okay now, right?”

“No, not yet. You were only a child to me not even a few minutes ago. Please give me some time.”

 

Some time later…

 

Fang's date with Serah had gone well, but… Serah is too cool!

She picked Fang up in a car, which she had paid off.

Lightning had told Fang a while ago, in tears by the way, but she didn't tell Fang that Serah drove a sweet whip!

Then, she paid for everything with a traveler's credit card, one with an annual fee. Serah must have a credit rating of at least 800 (out of 1,000). 

“It's actually 780,” Serah said.

One peek in her wallet revealed a membership to a wholesale store.

“Now that I can afford the upfront cost, it's more economical to buy in bulk,” Serah said.

 

Serah really is an adult.

And at the end of their date, Serah dropped Fang at her home. This grown woman asked her for a kiss.

“Uhh, wh--”

“Can I kiss you?” Serah asked again.

Fang nodded.

Serah placed her hands on Fang's shoulder, and got on her toes.

Fang closed her eyes, and prepared herself.

 

Serah has soft, supple lips?

How is it so nice? All Fang does is put lip balm.

“I use lip balm too,” Serah said. She showed Fang the one she used.

Fang's arm shook again, “N-natural, organic… peppermint!”


End file.
